The Princess and The Queen
by The Angel of the Morning
Summary: Takes place directly after finale. Elsa tries to figure out her new world, as Anna tries to find her sister. And the gang tries to find the new presence in the town. (published before any casting or details revealed)
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. That I know of at least. Also in advance, I'm sorry if this probably sucks, and is way out of character. It takes back directly after the finale.**

* * *

Elsa silently pulled out one of her gloves and threw out one of her arms, trying out her power. As she expected a flurry of magic and snow shot out of her hand and froze the ground near her. _Damn, _she thought to herself. She took off in stride out of wherever she was, the ground below her freezing.

Once out of, what she now saw was a barn, she looked around. All Elsa could see beyond the field that the barn was in, was forest surrounding her. But not the tall trees of the Enchanted Forest, nor the frozen forests of her Arendelle. Elsa had no clue where she was. No memory of how she got there. And no clue how to get home.

_I can never go home, _Elsa remembered. Ringing her hands, she just continued on walking. She didn't know what else to do. A few minutes later whatever magic Elsa had been put under brought on some side effects. She became dizzy and fatigued; she stumbled over to sit on the remains of a fallen tree.

Sighing, Elsa ran her hand through her hand, before dropping them down to her lap. As she relaxed, her left hand fell from her lap, to the bark of the tree. Freezing it instantly. Jumping up, Elsa clutched her hand back close to her chest. _Where is my glove? _She thought frantically. She didn't remember putting it back on, so where was it now? She spun around, looking for it, but came up empty. Elsa realized she must have dropped it in her exit.

She began looking more and more urgently, until she ended up backing right into a tree. Freezing that as well. Not knowing what else to do she took off running, more of the ground below her freezing. Faster and faster she ran until her foot found hole, causing her to fall. She twisted her ankle, and shot a bright icy blast into the air as she landed. _Oh no, _Elsa thought, _someone might have seen that._ She got up carefully, and continued on, now limping noticeable. But she had to get away or someone might find her. Elsa tried to move faster, and ignore the pain. She reached another clearing, and saw in front of her a black paved road.

Looking to her left she saw a sign reading **"You are now leaving Storybrooke". **Elsa tried to walk past it to the open road beyond, but she felt her dizziness reappear with a powerful force. She was forced to stop, instead turned and limp off in the opposite direction. In the direction of the faint light, and probably, unfortunately, a town.

There was nothing for a while as Elsa wandered down the road, until she finally saw the town of Storybrooke. _It's pretty _she thought, as she walked down the main road. She had time to calm down but was still extremely nervous. Elsa's ankle becoming more and more sore, and she was walking slower and slower.

_ I have to find a place to rest soon, _Elsa thought. Looking around. The street was mostly asleep, only a few shops still open. _Well it must be late, _she thought looking around. She continued to walk down the streets, until she turned the corner and straight into someone. Knocking Elsa down on her bottom.

She leaned back to stead herself, and then looked up at the woman. She was still standing, looking fairly upset that Elsa had run into her. "Who the hell are you?" she said.

"I'm- I'm" Elsa started to say, when she saw the woman step back because of something. It took Elsa a moment to realize it was her. After she had fallen, she had leaned back on her hands to quickly settle herself, but she never removed her gloveless hand from the ground. A thin layer of ice was starting to cover the pavement below her. Elsa quickly shot up, her ankle and now hip protesting greatly, and pulled her hand back the her chest. "I—I-I'm sorry," Elsa started to get out, as she backed away again. She had to get out of here.

"You control ice," the woman said, neither caring or noticing how scared Elsa was. She simply stepped around the newly formed ice patch and walked towards Elsa. "Interesting," She told Elsa, though she looked suspicious, obviously not sure what to make of her, "What's your name?"

"Elsa, ma'am. Princess Elsa of Arendelle," She told the woman. Both had stopped moving and simply stared at each other. When the woman said nothing Elsa continued, "Where am I?"

"How don't you know?" The woman said harshly, "Did the fall knock the sense out of you?"

"No. No, ma'am. It's just. One minute I was with Rumpelstiltskin. And-and then it went black. And when the black finally disappeared, I was in this barn! Where am I?" Elsa said all in one breath. That made the woman stare at Elsa intently again, until she said,"

"So you know Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Yes, he was going to help me. Where is he?" Elsa remembered him saying he could do something about her powers.

"Indisposed. Come with me," The woman said as she walked past Elsa. Elsa followed, the woman asked why she was holding her hand so close to her chest.

"I lost my glove, ma'am. I could hurt someone with my curse," Elsa said, clucking her hand even tighter.

"And the gloves control the power?" They had turned another corner to another empty street.

"Most of the time yes, ma'am." Elsa replied politely.

"Then here," The woman reached into her pocket, and pulled out a pair of red leather gloves. Elsa thanked the woman profusely, then swapped out her one long blue glove for the two short red ones, "You're welcome. And my name's Regina, not ma'am."

* * *

Elsa was brought to what she had to assume was Regina's house. It was large, and white; with black shutters and a balcony. There was a lot of land around it, and a small paved road with a metal carriage on it to one side. "I like your house," she told Regina truthfully. But like she had since she had told Elsa her name, Regina didn't say a word. They continued on in silence through the doors to the nicely done parlor, and into the kitchen.

"Would you like some tea?" Regina said putting on a kettle before she could even answer. As they waited for it to boil, Regina took them into another room, where they could sit down. Elsa had just begun to relax when she started asking questions. "Now, ice. Is that all you can do?"

"No," Elsa said looking down at her dress, "I can make other things. Snow, wind, coldness but mostly ice."

"Interesting," Regina said, "How did you get your powers?"

"I've always had my curse. I was born with them."

"Now what were you doing with Rumpelstiltskin?" Elsa was afraid to tell her. She had already shared too much with a woman she didn't know. As if on cue, the teakettle starts to whistle in the next room. Regina left the room, and left Elsa to her own devices for a few minutes. She contemplated on whether or not to tell Regina. She had just decided what to do when Regina returned with a tray with tea and such. She put it onto the table in front of her, and as she made her own cup repeated the question.

"Well, I was trying to get my curse taken off. They said that he could do anything." Elsa said moving

"Curse?" She had obviously confused Regina with her remark.

"My powers. They're a curse." Elsa said looked down at her hands.

"No you were born with them. Can't be a curse. What you have is a gift," _But they are, _Elsa thought, but she knew Regina probably knew better.

"Either way. I was going to him so he could help me with my powers," Elsa looked down at her teacup sadly.

"Why would you get rid of your gift?" Regina asked confused again, "People work for years to get what you have, and still don't end up as strong as I'm sure yours are. You should consider yourself lucky."

"I could hurt someone," Elsa said earnestly, "I don't know how to control them."

"So you went to Rumpelstiltskin? To control them."

"No, I wanted to get rid of them. I could hurt people. I nearly did," Elsa trailed off at the end. She nearly hurt... _oh god. _Elsa wanted to break down crying, but something strange happened. Regina simply reached over on of her hands to touch one of hers. And even more strangely Elsa didn't pull away. Regina, however, did a moment later.

"All you need to do is control your power. No need to get rid of it."

"How do I do that?" Elsa asked quickly. After a few moments of silence, Regina said,

"I'll teach you,"

"How can you teach me?" She was just someone Elsa met on the street, how could she help? And why would she help a girl she just met?

"I suppose you figured you aren't in the Enchanted Forest anymore. You're in the town of Storybrooke. And while I'm Regina Mills in Storybrooke, back in the Enchanted Forest I was the greatest witch in the realm, they called me the Evil Queen. I suppose you've heard of me."

"Yes, Yes I have." The reveal that she was the Evil Queen had made Elsa nervous. But still she had been so nice to Elsa so far, how can she be the evil queen?

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you," Regina said, "I'm going to help you control your powers."

"Why would you even help me?"

"Why not? Why is it such a strange thought?" Regina shot back, but calming down, "You're young. Barely twenty by the look of you. You don't want to get rid of your powers, and I've been making an effort of being more kind. So, why not at least try, and if it doesn't work then we can figure out how to get rid of them."

"Certainly," Elsa said quickly, putting her cold tea-cup down, "Thank you, Regina." And as she finished her sentence, Elsa yawned slightly.

"It's late. I assume you have no place to go tonight," Regina said rising after Elsa shook her head 'no'. Elsa followed her to turned out to be a bedroom, "You can stay here tonight. Just for tonight."

"Thank you for all you've been for me, Regina. I don't deserve it," Elsa said quickly. Regina left Elsa in the room for a minute, and returned with what Elsa assumed was pajamas for her, and before left her turned back and told Elsa,

"Just let it go," And shut the door behind her. And Elsa just laid back down on the bed.

* * *

**So there it is. Kinda sucks, but turned out better than I thought it would. Need to know information. One: The movie 'Frozen' does not exist in the universe. Two: I wrote this before Kristoff and Anna's casting came out. Three: I actually aged both Elsa and Anna down. Elsa is about nineteen, and Anna when she appears is younger too. I don't know why I did that, just kinda turned out being written that way. *shrug* Four: I know Elsa is actually a queen, but she is only a princess at this point in my story. Five:I do apologize if you didn't like it, I tried my best. Please don't yell at me.**

**That's it. I'll put the next chapter up as soon as possible. Comment, favorite and follow, please. I'll love you if you do. Okay done.**

**Ali.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so so very sorry it took me so long to update this story. It was a combo of writer's block, lack of a complete outline, college, busyness, and not going to lie, generally disinterest in ouat. But it's out now, and I swear I will try to get the next out sooner. I own nothing, except the fact I gave Anna and Elsa, a Norwegian accent for some reason.**

* * *

Elsa woke up early the next morning, and it took her a minute before she remembered where she was. She looked around at the nicely decorated bedroom, and finally remembered what happened last night. She got out of the bed, momentarily thankfully that she had not frozen it in her sleep. Elsa looked around and saw a purple robe, Regina must have left. She put it on and crept out of the room.

The hallway was empty when Elsa stepped out, and she walked down the path she remembered led to the kitchen. That was empty as well, all the way down. Regina must still have been asleep. _I should do something for Regina, _Elsa thought, looking around the kitchen. She picked up the tea kettle first, and set it to boil. She looked around for more to do when she heard a knock on the door. Elsa stared down the door, trying decide what she should do about it. And the knocking continued, as Elsa walked slowly towards it. She had finally decided to stiffen her back and open the door, when Regina appeared, and cut her off.

"Go," Regina said, looking at the door, almost nervous. Who was it that Regina was so afraid could be on the other side of the door? Elsa hurried back into the kitchen, peeking out of the doorway to see who it was. Regina had stopped in front of the door, and took a breath before she looked through the peephole to see the outside. She released to it, almost annoyed, and then opened the door.

A small blonde woman dressed in green slipped through the door as soon as it was opened. "Regina," she shot out "Do you know who I saw in the woods? A woman. With Robin Hood. I told you if you didn't do something that he would go find someone else, and what has he done but find someone else. You know he was your chance at-"

"I know, Tinkerbell. You don't have to give me the whole recap of my failed relationship. And that woman happens to be his wife,"

"I thought he didn't have one of those," the woman—Tinkerbell- told Regina.

"He didn't. Marian had passed away years ago, until Swan brought her back from the past last night." Regina told her.

"That bitch," Tink said quickly, "Never liked that one."

"Yes, you did. Don't pick sides," Regina retorted, "But they're a family again, and I'm alone. Thank you very much for reminding me of that. Goodbye Tink." Regina opened the front door again, and gestured for Tinkerbell to exit, but the woman paid her no mine, and went farther into the house.

"We could make this work. I'm not saying breaking up the family again, but we could figure out something. Also Emma went me talk to you. Now I know why she didn't want to go herself. But still he is-"Elsa saw her turn towards the kitchen and ducked her head back into the kitchen, and retreated farther into it. Why wasn't Regina stopping her approach? There wasn't time for a plan or even another thought because the blonde walked in a moment later, "Who've got company I see," she said, "Putting in auditions for a new blonde?"

"She's no one of consequence, Tink," Regina was still trying to subtly push Tinkerbell out of the house, but the woman wasn't having it.

"Fine, if she's no one, you won't mind her leaving so I can pass on a message," Tink said hopping up onto the kitchen counter.

"Of course now," Regina said immediately, then gestured for Elsa to leave. She complied and left the room. She wandered aimlessly around the massive house for a few minutes, before she heard Regina call back to her. Elsa hurried back to the kitchen, where she saw Regina leaning against the counter, "We have a problem. They know you're here."

Elsa felt all color drain from her already pale face.

* * *

Henry sat down in a booth at Granny's, waiting for his lunch, and looking through the work he had to make up for his new/old school. With everything he missed after leaving New York, he was a few weeks behind on his schoolwork. Mom had given until she found an apartment to make up the work he missed. Wasn't that hard though, Henry liked to think he was a smart child. And he was making a good dent into it, before some girl sat in seat in front of him. "You're Henry Swan, right?" the girl asked him, hopefully.

"Mills-Swan, actually," he told her, confused at who she was and how she knew who he was.

"I need your help," the girl said, with a slightly Norwegian accent. She was probably a year older than Henry at most with a strawberry blonde ponytail under a white hat, and bright blue eyes. She looked hopeful, and was bouncing lightly in place.

"What do you need help with?" Henry asked her, pushing his work to the side. He kind of wanted to know what made her go to a stranger for help.

"Well, I know your family helps people, and stuff. And I need help," She said quickly, before pausing as if waiting for Henry to reply, then continuing on, "So I need your help to find my sister."

"There are still "lost family member" posters in town hall. I'm sure if you look there you'll find someone looking for you too," This didn't really seem like a problem that needed a whole lot of assistance.

"No, she disappeared before the curse, when I was twelve."

"I'm sorry," Henry said, "But how do you know she's even here? If you haven't seen her for what two years, why do you suddenly know she's in Storybrooke?"

"Well, you know how some people claimed to see a blonde woman in a blue dress wandering around the town, and how there are strange ice slicks everywhere?"

"Yeah," He had over-heard his mom talking about it this morning. No one really know what was going on.

"Well, that's my sister," she said quickly, "She had these ice powers. That's why she ran away." Henry didn't reply immediately, but instead leaned back and thought about what she had said. She looked believable, and hopeful. But Henry didn't really know how he could help her, the blonde girl had completely vanished. Still...

"Fine, I'll help you," Henry finally said. The girl smiled hugely, and bounced slightly in her seat. And then Henry realized he had never got the more basic information about this girl.

"I'm Anna, by the way. Anna Andersen," the girl-Anna- told him, as if she read her mind, "Well, at least in Storybrooke. In the Enchanted Forest, I was a princess of the kingdom of Arendelle."

"Arendelle?" Henry asked, confused. He had never heard of a kingdom called Arendelle. So he reached into his bag for his fairy tale book, and flipped towards the map area. Sure enough he found it, tucked away one corner of the map. He tucked it away, and looked back at her, "And your family?"

Anna got kind of quiet for a moment before replying, her accent a little stronger now, "Elsa was the only family I had left. Our parents passed away about a year before Elsa disappeared."

"I'm sorry," Henry said honestly. He had lost his own father, Neal, just a few weeks ago, and the wound was still there.

"It hurt for a while. I didn't have anyone. Elsa locked herself in her room, it's hard."

"Who have you been with?"

"My old nanny, Gerda, and her husband, Kai. They're amazing," She smiled lightly, and looked like she wanted to say something when Henry heard a buzz, and Anna reached into her bag and pulled out her phone. She sighed and typed back a reply, then turned back to Henry, "I'm sorry. I have to go."

She reached back into her bag, and pulled out a pad and pen. She wrote something down, and gave the paper to Henry, "This is my number, text me and we can meet again."

"Okay, I'll do that," Henry said quickly. Anna reached over, and squeezed his hand.

"Thanks, Henry," She said rising from her seat, and fixing her oink coat, "I knew Kristoff was right about you." And then she said goodbye, in her funny little accent, and left. Finally Ruby brought over his food, she tried to get out who his "new friend" was, but Henry wormed around them. Then Henry had a thought, _'Who was Kristoff?'_

* * *

Regina sat with her two blonde friends at her kitchen table trying to gather their collective thoughts. The town knew Elsa was somewhere, and seen it as a threat. Probably because of the town's escapades with her sister, Zelena. The young girl was nearly silent, just looking down at her hands in shame; a sharp contrast to Tinkerbelle's rapid chatter. Neither had very good ideas.

"Here's what we do," Regina said, stopping both of the blonde's words. They both turned and looked at her, "Nothing."

Elsa opened her mouth to question her, but Tinkerbelle cut her off, "What?" She said loudly, "You're just going to hand her over to a getting angry mob?"

"Of course not," Regina replied, as she saw the color return to Elsa's pale face, "We're just not going to tell the Charmings that she's the one they're going to be looking for."

"And that's just going to work," Elsa questioned, her accent a little stronger than it had been before.

"They tend not to notice what is right in front of them," Regina sighed, "I'll tell them you're my new… assistant."

"And it will work?" Elsa asked Tink, looking for her opinion. She had stopped wringing her hands, no more small ice sparks.

"It just might," Tinkerbelle told her encouragingly.

"Let's find out," Regina said, "We're going to town."

* * *

**That's all for this update. I swear I will get the next out sooner. I have the story outlined now, and it just needs to be written. I however probably wont be watching the actual frozen season, but I digress. Follow, Favorite, Comment. The usual. I'm sorry it wasn't up to anyone's expectations, and that the spelling and grammar is awful. And either the next one or the one after that will be a flashback. have a nice night, and please don't yell at me in the reviews. I'm off to write an English paper now.**


End file.
